The Straw Hat Pirates and the Black Snow
by FullElemental
Summary: Captain Smoker was not the only one moved by Straw Hat Luffy's performance on the Execution Platform. While standing in Louge Town's center, a young man named Uzumaki D. Menma, witnesses Luffy smile as Buggy the Clown tried to kill him. Seeing this Menma has made the decision to join the Straw Hat Pirates. How will their trip through the Grand Line change with this new addition?


**The Straw Hat Pirates and the Black Snow**

**Yup I'm going it again. I am taking one of my favorite Anime/Manga's and and crossing it over with another of my favorite Anime/Manga's plus I am adding my own OC to join in the adventures of the main characters.  
**

**Captain Smoker was not the only one moved by Straw Hat Luffy's performance on the Execution Platform. While standing in Louge Town's center, a young man named Uzumaki D. Menma, witnesses Luffy smile as Buggy the Clown tried to kill him. Seeing this, Crow has made the decision to join the Straw Hat Pirates. How will their trip through the Grand Line change with this new addition?**

**I do not own **_**One Piece, Naruto **_**or any other small appearance of the other Anime's**_**.**_

**Chapter One: The New Addition**

Louge Town; the place known and the city of the beginning and the end. The very town where Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King, was born and then later executed and the great Pirate Era began. This is also the last place any ship stops in the East Blue before they head toward Reverse Mountain, and into the Grand Line. That was the main reason for the Straw Hat Pirates visit to the town, but for their captain, he had a personal mission. For Monkey D. Luffy, his only mission was to find the execution platform, to see what the Pirate King saw just before his execution. Finally, after many hours of searching, being lost, and distracted he was finally able to find the Execution Platform, where he climbed to the top to look out at the town square.

"Oh Woah! So this is what the Pirate King saw just before he died!" Monkey D. Luffy said as he stood atop the execution platform. All around the platform the towns citizens gathered around as they watched the boy stand atop the platform.

"Hey You! Get down from there!" Luffy heard. When he looked down he noticed a Louge Town Police Officer shouting at him through a megaphone.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because you are standing on a historical landmark that belongs to the world government. Get down here now!" The officer shouted before he has smacked in the head by a large mace, which was wielded by an extremely attractive woman, who was covered by a pink cloak, with pink hearts, and was wearing a shite Cowboy hat.

"Next time, please be a smidge more Polite, mister Officer." The woman said over her shoulder before turning to Luffy. "I've been looking a long time for you. Long time no see, Luffy." She said, confusing the boy. "Don't tell me, that you've already forgotten me."

"Oh! She's so Beautiful!" "Most Beautiful girl I've ever seen!" "I never known any beautiful woman like you before." The men and woman around them said as they began to swoon over the woman.

"Uh, who are you?" Luffy asked.

""Forgot? I am pretty sure we've never met. Who are you?" Luffy asked her.

"I will never forget you. You were the first man to ever struck me."

"What! I never hit you!" Luffy denied as the people around the woman glared at him for hitting someone so beautiful.

"When you struck me with your passionate fist." The woman spoke as she rubbed her slim stomach. "It felt good." She said as she placed her hand on her cheek, causing ever person who was glaring at Luffy to start swooning over her again. "Tell me boys, who is the most beautiful person in the whole East Blue." The woman asked.

"YOU ARE!" Everyone, even the women, answered as the got down on one knee.

"That's correct. I am quite breathtaking, and there isn't a man in the world who can deny me. But I prefer strong men, like you. I'm going to make you mine Luffy." She said.

"Uh gross, just who the heck are you?" Luffy asked.

"You still don't remember!?" The woman shouted. At that moment Louge Town police officers, each wielding rifles, surrounded both the woman and the execution platform.

"Freeze, put down your weapon and come quietly, you're under arrest for assault on a government official. And you, boy, get down from there." One of the officers shouted.

"Hold on, who do you want to arrest?" The woman asked.

"W-well we're going to arrest you." The officer said.

"Are you really going to arrest me?" She asked, using her charm on the officers.

"Sir, we have a problem. She's just to beautiful." A second officer said.

"I don't give a damn, just arrest her!" The first officer shouted.

"Surprise!" A third voice shouted before the water fountain in the center of the square was destroyed in and explosion, sending pieces of it flying everywhere, the largest piece flew strait at the woman. The men surrounding her shouted for her to move, but she merely smirked as the fountain chunk simple slipped off her skin before hitting one of the buildings behind her.

"No way…" "That stone slipped right past her."

"Whoa, what the heck just happened?" Luffy asked.

"That was dangerous you know." The woman said to a man covered head to toe in a cloak.

"I am sorry, but your smooth skin is unharmed of course, so there's no need to worry, Fairest Alvida." The man said.

"Alvida? Where is she?" Luffy asked as he looked around trying to see Alvida.

"Don't be so dense you nitwit! I'm Alvida!" The woman, Alvida, shouted.

"You sure? Because I don't think you're here." Luffy said as he scratched his eyebrow.

"Hehe, I guess I really did change after eating the fruit called "Smooth-Smooth Fruit"." Alvida said as she removed her cloak, revealing her perfect figure and skin, along with her jeans, white bikini top, and purple jacket. "From now no, no matter how you hurt me, you can't make any scars on my skin. Unfortunately, a lonely fruit could not improve on my already good looks. However, I did lose my freckles."

"Yeah that must be it." Luffy dead panned as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Anyway, if you lose to these men, you can't become my man! I work with his man because we both have the same goal, which is to search for you." Alvida told Luffy, point behind her to the man in the cloak. The man then began to laugh before he and the rest of his crew threw off their cloaks, revealing a pirate crew full of Clowns.

"After that day that you defeated me I have made a vow. A vow that I will kill you one day and go back to my crew! The adventure I had when my body wasn't completed is composed of happiness, sadness, and Friendship. Little Buggy has been through many tough situations be he was able to get through all of that, so what do you have to say for yourself?" Buggy the Clown shouted at Luffy.

"Oh, it's just Buggy." Luffy deadpanned, pissing Buggy off.

"Stop Insulting me! You still have your foul mouth!" Buggy screamed in anger at the Straw Hat Pirate.

"Pirate's!" "Buggy the Clown!" "It's the Buggy Pirates!" The citizens shouted as they began to run in a panic, until the Buggy Pirates drew their weapons.

"Don't move! I will show all of you our true power." Buggy shouted to the crowd as they froze in fear. Luffy was about to move to stop Buggy when he suddenly found himself pinned to the execution platform.

"Long time no see, Rubber-man! How's your friend, Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy looked up to see Kabaji, the circus acrobat, sitting on the stockade that had him pinned to the platform.

"What the hell is this?" Luffy asked as he tried to get out of the stockade.

"Very good Kabaji. Now I will execute you in front of all these people! You shout be proud Straw Hat, to die at the same place as the Pirate King!" Buggy shouted up at Luffy. It was at that time that Luffy's crew arrived at the square, each walking down a different road that met in the town center, unaware of their captain's predicament,.

"I am so lucky to meet you here Usopp." Sanji, the crew chief, said as he carried the tail end of a giant Elephant Blue-Fined Tuna.

"Why do I have to carry this for you?" Usopp, the Sharpshooter, shouted as he struggled to carry the head of the Tuna.

"Where are they?" Zoro, First mate of the ship, asked himself as he looked around for his crew.

"The pressure is lower than average. If we don't hurry we will be in trouble." Nami, the crew's navigator, said as she checked her Barometric compass. It was at that moment that all four members stopped in front of one another.

"Where is he?" Zoro asked.

"He said that he was going to see the execution place." Nami said.

"Execution place? Isn't it right here?" Sanji asked. In one of the buildings that surrounded the square several marines were preparing for the fight with the pirates that was soon to follow.

"Major Smoker! Sergeant Tashigi!" One Marine said as Smoker and Tashigi arrived in the building overlooking the Square.

"How's the situation?" Smoker asked.

"Everyone's being forced to star there." A second marine started.

"There are three wanted Pirates, Iran Mace Alvida, Buggy the Clown, and Luffy." The first marine finished.

"Luffy? I've never hear of him." Smoker said as Tashigi used a pair of binoculars to observe the chaos.

"WE just received the report a few days ago. His bounty is thirty million Beli." The second marine said.

"Thirty million! This can be a tough job." Tashigi said. Elsewhere in the square sitting on the roof of a building was a boy who looked around twenty years old. He has lightly tanned skin, shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and a slim physique. He was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a red belt with a spiral belt buckle, a sword with a white hilt, white Tsuba that looked like a white hollowed-out snowflake and **(A/N: Think Sode No Shirayuki)** tied to his belt, an open, white coat, and opera-length, fingerless, black gloves that were wrapped in red studded leather.

"What are you going to do now Straw hat?" The boy asked before turning his attention to the sky. "The pressure's changing, looks like a storm." He said before looking at the Execution platform just as Luffy's crew saw their captain on top of the platform with Buggy the clown standing next to him.

"What is he doing on that execution platform?" Zoro shouted.

"That idiot!" Nami shouted.

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy will not be executed for upsetting me!" Buggy shouted resulting in his crew to go crazy.

"Wow, I've never seen on execution before." Luffy said, not completely understanding the situation.

"Well your about to, kid." Buggy said. It took a moment before the situation finally clicked as Luffy pointed at himself before shouting at buggy.

"WHAT! Stop joking!" Luffy shouted.

"It's no joke!" Buggy shouted back before he began to laugh. "And now, I would like to begin the execution in front of you all!"

"Hey, why do you have to hurry? We have to save Luffy from the execution platform." Usopp said as he followed Nami down the road carrying the elephant blue-fin tuna on his shoulder.

"How can we help him? I don't think we can do anything, and besides there's something more important to take care of." Nami shouted back at him.

"More important?" Usopp repeated.

"There's a storm coming to this island. The pressure and weather has decreased, and I saw a cumulus cloud coming from the east. Those are the signs of a storm. Plus if they continue to fight back there, the marines with come, leaving the Going Merry venerable." Nami finish shocking Usopp.

"Really? If that's true, we must hurry!" He said before taking off leaving Nami in the dust.

"I'm sorry. Please let me go." Luffy deadpanned as Buggy placed his foot on his head and the storm clouds began to move above them.

"Who'll let you go?" Buggy shouted.

"Whoever dares to go against us will end up like this!" Kabaji said as he crossed his arms.

"I guess this is it for the man I had my eye on." Alvida said in disappointment.

"There are many people looking at you now, do you have any last words? Never mind! Even if you had any no one will care about that!" Buggy said before he began to laugh.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted, stopping Buggy's laugh, and getting everyone's attention. "I'm the man who's going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted, surprising everyone.

"That's all you wanted to say, right Rubberman?!" Buggy laughed as he raised the sword in his hand above his head.

"Stop the Execution!" Zoro shouted, interrupting Buggy.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he saw his friends.

"Finally you've come Zoro. But you're too late!" Buggy told Zoro, ignoring Sanji.

"What happened?" Smoker asked, unable to see Zoro.

"It's Roronoa Zoro Sir!" A marine said.

"Roronoa Zoro is in town?" Tashigi asked.

"What is that Pirate hunter doing here?" Smoker growled.

"Er sir, we've received a report that he's a part of Luffy's group!" The marine said.

'_Looks like the Pirate's crew have come to save their captain.'_ The boy on the roof thought.

"We have to hurry and destroy that platform!" Zoro said as he placed his sword, Wadou Ichimonji, in his mouth before charging the platform.

"I know!" Sanji said running alongside Zoro.

"Alright boys, get them!" Alvida commanded, as the Buggy Pirates charged Zoro and Sanji. Unfortunately, they never stood a chance as Zoro sliced and diced any Pirate that got in his way, and Sanji delivered kick after deadly kick to the Pirates.

"HAHAHAHA All of you prepare and watch! Because it's the end of your Captains' life!" Buggy shouted.

'_I have to destroy that platform!'_ Sanji and Zoro thought as they tried to get to the platform.

"Tell everyone to prepare!" Smoker commanded.

"Yes sir!"

'_I guess this is the end'_ The boy on the roof thought as he stood up and grabbed his bag, ready to leave as soon as possible

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" Luffy shouted as the sword began to fall. "Sorry but. I'm dead!" He said with a smile.

"Don't say that!" Sanji and Zoro shouted.

'_He's laughing!'_ Smoker thought at he watched the scene.

'_No way! He's smiling on his death bed!'_ The boy thought. Everything seemed to slow down as the sword made its decent, but just before the blade touched Luffy's neck, a bolt of lightning stuck the entire platform. This Bolt was enough to stop Buggy from killing Luffy, and cause the execution platform to burst into blue flames as it toppled over. Everyone watched in silence as Luffy's straw hat floated to the ground just as it started to rain, where Luffy himself picked it up and placed it back on his head.

"I'm still alive, that's nice!" Luffy said as he laughed.

"Hey! Do you believe in god?" Sanji asked Zoro.

"Don't say something stupid. Let's get out of this town before those marines come." Zoro said as he put his swords back in their scabbards. Too late.

"Surround and close off all the streets! Arrest those Pirates!" Smoker shouted before every Marine in the area charged in and engaged the Pirates.

'_Amazing, despite the despite situation, he never stopped smiling. He just accepted his death. Monkey D. Luffy, now that's my kind of Pirate.' _The boy on the roof thought with a smile before he began to jump from roof to roof in the direction the Straw Hat Pirates had run off.

"Damn those marine's don't know how give up do they?" Zoro asked as he, Sanji and Luffy continued to run.

"They're still following us? Shouldn't we stop and fight them?" Luffy asked as he looked behind him.

"No, it's worthless," Sanji said as he turned to Luffy, "besides Nami told us to go back to our ship as soon as possible." He finished as he turned back to the road to see the boy from the roof standing in front of them

"Oh, great, who's this guy?" Zoro asked as he began to draw his swords.

"FROZEN RAIN!" The boy shouted as he threw out his hands, resulting in the rain above them to freeze, becoming sharp needle's off Ice. With a smirk, the boy dropped his arms in an X formation which caused the ice needles to rain down on the Marines, surprising the Pirates.

"Wha… did he eat a Devil Fruit." Sanji and Zoro said in shock.

"Amazing! Hey you, join our crew!" Luffy shouted, wanting the cool Ice wielding boy to join them.

"Alright!" The Boy shouted as the three caught up to him and he started running with them, grinning like a madman.

"THAT'S ALL IT TAKES?!" Sanji and Zoro shouted at the boy.

"Well I was there at the execution platform, and I saw Luffy smile when he thought he was going to die. Any man who doesn't fear death like that is someone I want as my captain." The boy said

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!" Luffy shouted as the continued to run, until another person blocked off them, this time it was Tashigi.

"RORONOA ZORO!" Tashigi shouted. "I would have never thought you were Roronoa Zoro! You must feel proud of yourself for lying to me!"

"WHAT HAVE TO DONE TO THAT LADY!" Sanji, the ladies man, yelled at Zoro.

"You never asked for my name, so how could I have lied?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"I will be taking your Wado Ichimanji now." Tashigi said as she drew her sword.

"You can try." Zoro said as he met Tashigi's sword with his own. "You three go on."

"Ok." Luffy said as the three continued to past Tashigi, Though Luffy had to hold onto Sanji to stop him from attacking Zoro for attack a woman.

"Will he be ok?" The Boy asked.

"Yeah." Was the only answer Luffy gave him as they continued to run. Just as they saw harbor they yet again blocked off, this time by Smoker.

"Oh great, what now?" Sanji asked.

"You've come, Luffy." Smoker said.

"You know him?" The mystery boy asked.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Smoker; I am the major of the marine base. I won't allow you out of here!" Smoker shouted as he shot his hand forward, which became streams of smoke that wrapped around Luffy's body.

"AHH!" Luffy screamed as he was lifted into the air

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted.

"He ate a devil fruit!" The Boy shouted.

"What is this? You!" Luffy shouted.

"You evil!" Sanji shouted as he tried to deliver a kick to Smoker's face, only for it to turn to smoke, allowing it to pass through harmlessly.

"Don't mess with me, you weakling!" Smoker said as he threw Sanji across the road.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted.

"Air stream!" The boy shouted as he launched a stream of wind at smoker, in an attempt to blow away the smoke, only for Smoker to disappear and reappear behind him.

"You, I know you. Uzumaki D. Menma, of the infamous Uzumaki family. I heard your entire island was sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and that you're the last of your kind alive." Smoker said as he wrapped Menma's body in smoke, and throwing both Menma and Luffy to the ground before sitting on them. "Pathetic, I thought I would have more of a challenge from someone with a Thirty million Beli bounty on their head." Smoker said as he began to draw the Jutte on his back, only of someone to stop him.

"I don't think so!" Smoker looked back to see someone he never thought he would see.

"You!" Smoker said.

"What? Who? Who is that?" Luffy asked.

"What's going on!" Menma asked.

"The Government is looking for you!" Smoker growled at the man.

"The world is still waiting for its answer." The man asked before a giant wind picked up, which sent Smoker flying towards town square, and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Menma flying towards the ocean. The wind was actually too much for Usopp, who was holding onto a rope to keep the ship at the port, to handle causing him to let go of the rope, and the Going Merry began to drift off into the sea.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Zoro asked as he picked himself up.

"Where did that strange wind come from?" Sanji asked.

"LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI! HELP!" The four heard Nami scream from the Going Merry.

"Damn it! We have to hurry!" Sanji shouted as he, Zoro and Menma started running towards the ship, while Luffy ran the other way.

"Um, captain, isn't that your ship?" Menma asked as Luffy jumped and grabbed a hold of a piece of railing.

"Gum-Gum!" Luffy started as his arms began to stretch.

"Oh no…" Sanji said in fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Zoro said, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Why do I suddenly have the urge to fly?" Menma asked.

"ROCKET!" Luffy called out as he shot forward, grabbing the three before he continued to fly towards the ship, hitting the ships second sail before falling onto the deck.

"You're here!" Nami said happily, as Luffy laughed.

"Wait, who's the new guy?" Usopp asked as the other three sat up.

"Oh, this is our new friend, he saved us from some Marines, and so I asked him to join our crew." Luffy said with a grin.

"I thought I heard that Marine call you Menma, is that right?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, my name is Uzumaki D. Menma, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Menma said with a smile.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Menma; I'm Nami, the ships Navigator. You have already met Luffy, our captain, Sanji, our cook, and Zoro, our swordsman. And this is…" Nami introduced before she was interrupted.

"And I am the true captain of this ship! The Great Usopp!" Usopp introduced himself, before Luffy hit him over the head.

"You're not the captain I am!" Luffy shouted. Back on the Island Smoker, Tashigi, the marine's, and the mystery man stood near the shore as they watched the Straw hat's sail away.

"GO! It is your destiny!" The mystery man said aloud, remembering the message Luffy had given on the execution platform.

"Why! Why did you help that man… Dragon!" Smoker shouted up at Dragon.

"It is not our place to come between that man and his dream Smoker!" Dragon said with a smirk.

"Set sail! We're going after him!" Smoker said, shocking the other Marines. "We'll enter the Grand Line."

"But sir, you can't leave your post. If the Higher up found out…"

"Tell them, "Don't give me orders!"" Smoker told the marine.

"I'm going with you!" Tashigi said with determination. "I will never forgive Roronoa Zoro; I will defeat him with my own hands!" She finished. Back on the Going Merry, the Straw Hat crew had moved from the Stern of the Ship to the Bow, where they all observed a Lighthouse.

"Look at that! A guiding light!" Nami said in excitement.

"What's a guiding light?" Usopp asked as he held onto the mast of fear of falling overboard.

"Is a light house that guides ships to the entrance to the Grand Line." Nami explained.

"So the Grand Line is just up ahead?" Luffy asked.

"Yup, so what's the plan?" Nami asked with a knowing smile.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he threw his arms up.

"Do we have to go in the middle of a freaken hurricane!" Usopp shouted, as everyone else smiled in excitement.

"Hey, what do you guys say we have a ceremony, celebrating setting sail into the great ocean, and for our new crewmate?" Sanji asked as he sat an empty barrel on the bow.

"Right!" "Yeah!" "Let's do it!" Usopp, Luffy, and Nami shouted.

"I want to find the All Blue!" Sanji said as he placed his foot on the barrel.

"I want to be King of the Pirates." Luffy said following Sanji

"I want to be the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro declared.

"I want to draw a map of the world!" Nami declared!

"I-I guess I want to be a great warrior of the Sea." Usopp stuttered as he placed his foot with the others, before they all turned to Menma, who was just standing there.

"Come on Menma, what's your dream?" Luffy asked.

"My dream?" Menma repeated.

"Yeah, we all dreams we want to reach, what's yours?" Nami asked.

"I guess, I want to find out the truth of my Island, and to live a life worth writing about!" Menma said placing his foot next to Nami's and Luffy's.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" The Pirates exclaimed as they picked up their foots before bringing them down on the barrel, breaking it.

~*~*~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
